Le Poids d'une Couronne
by titpuce86
Summary: Ecrit pour la 6ème nuit du FOF pour le thème "roi".Etre roi est rarement une chose facile. Le pouvoir a un prix et parfois celui-ci semble trop élevé.


Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF et le thème « roi ».

Disclaimer : les Chroniques de Narnia appartiennent à CS Lewis.

Rating : K+

**Le Poids d'une Couronne**

Quand il mena la bataille contre la Sorcière Blanche et son armée, dans ces heures de doute et de désarroi où son seul soutien était un frère avec qui il venait tout juste de se réconcilier et des généraux et des capitaines qu'il connaissait à peine, Peter se sentit désemparé et hésitant. Il était venu jusqu'au camp d'Aslan uniquement pour avoir une chance de récupérer Edmund. Et maintenant que c'était fait, Aslan était mort et ses petites sœurs qu'il avait jurées de protéger étaient au loin, seules et sans défense. Mais il avait continué vaille que vaille parce qu'Edmund était toujours là et qu'il devait le protéger.

Durant la bataille, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Lorsqu'Edmund était tombé, Peter avait vu rouge. Et quand il s'était approché de son petit frère agonisant, il était toujours trop sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline pour ressentir de la crainte. Et plus tard, l'euphorie de la victoire l'avait emporté sur toute possibilité de peur.

Quand il avait été couronné à Cair Paravel aux quatre trônes, il n'avait eu qu'une crainte, trébucher sur sa traîne ou perdre sa couronne ou tout autre brèche incommensurable de l'étiquette. Mais lorsqu'il avait marché sur les pieds de sa cavalière, une svelte dryade, celle-ci s'était contentée de lui sourire et de lui remontrer les pas plus lentement cette fois-ci.

Quand il avait présidé à sa première audience royale, il n'avait eu que Susan à ses côtés et il était terrifié à l'idée de faire face à tous ces gens…Animaux. Il n'avait jamais été un orateur ou un leader charismatique et on attendait soudainement de lui et de ses frère et sœurs, mais surtout de lui puisqu'il était le Haut Roi, qu'il résolve tous les problèmes d'un coup de sceptre royal. Lorsqu'il avait vu la foule des quémandeurs, c'était la seule main légèrement tremblante de Susan sur son bras qui l'avait retenu dans la pièce. Et quand il s'était aperçu que la plupart des demandeurs étaient surtout venus pour apercevoir les nouveaux souverains et que les quelques vrais problèmes qu'on lui avait soumis était loin d'être insolubles, il avait été soulagé.

Quand le roi Lune d'Archenland avait envoyé une ambassade à Cair Paravel pour voir si une alliance était possible avec les nouveaux souverains, Peter s'était senti embarrassé de voir s'incliner devant lui des adultes. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Animaux et de Créatures, c'était différent, mais avec des humains, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un usurpateur qui aurait reçu son titre de roi presque par hasard. Et qui en tout cas n'y était certainement pas préparé. Quand le duc Bard repartit pour Anvard, il emmenait avec lui un traité d'amitié entre leurs deux pays et Peter eut l'impression de ne pas s'en être trop mal tiré. Jusqu'au moment où il découvrit qu'il avait cédé les droits d'exploitation d'une des mines de sel méridionales de Narnia à un consortium archelandais. Lui et Susan se jetèrent à corps perdus dans l'étude du droit, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y excella jamais autant que leur petit frère. Huit and plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous bien mieux rodés à l'exercice du pouvoir, ce fut Edmund qui parvint à arracher la rétrocession de la mine d'Andrylna à Narnia.

L'automne après la chute de Jadis, les récoltes furent à peine engrangées qu'il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent. Et la pluie dura et dura et dura. Et l'eau des rivières narniennes monta et monta et monta, tant et si bien que, malgré les efforts des naïades et autres esprits des eaux, les lits débordèrent et les basses terres de Narnia furent entièrement recouvertes d'eau. Le même phénomène eut lieu le printemps suivant lors de la fonte des neiges, puis encore à l'automne. A chaque fois, Peter et sa famille firent de leur mieux pour mettre à l'abri leurs sujets et les récoltes. Mais les premières années du règne des Pevensie furent des années de disette et chaque Narnien emporté par les eaux ou la faim était comme un coup de poignard infligé au Haut Roi.

Six mois après la Bataille de Beruna, Peter mena une partie de son armée contre des rescapés des troupes de Jadis. Les combats furent affreux comme seuls peuvent l'être les combats fratricides et le Magnifique en regretta chaque victime quelque soit son camp. Deux mois, plus tard, il repoussa un groupe de Telmarines qui s'étaient infiltrés sur leur territoire, espérant trouver un royaume aisé à conquérir. Peter renvoya leurs têtes à leur roi avec ses compliments. Lorsqu'elle l'apprit Susan manqua le tuer. Le roi Tranian envoya deux jours plus tard une missive fleurie, assurant Narnia que les Telmarines tués avaient agi sans permission de leur roi et que celui-ci ne demandait pas mieux que l'amitié de Narnia. Pendant tout l'Age d'Or, il y eut une paix glaciale entre les deux pays, mais Peter ne regretta jamais d'avoir protégé son royaume et sa famille. Même ainsi.

En quinze ans de règne, les Pevensie, et notamment leur aîné, eurent maintes fois l'occasion de regretter d'avoir jamais accepté la couronne de Narnia. Lors de batailles, d'audiences, de réceptions, de leçons d'escrime ou d'économie, ils ressentirent le poids de leurs fonctions et des attentes que leurs sujets, mais aussi leurs ennemis et leurs alliés, faisaient peser sur eux. Mais finalement, jamais Peter ne ressentit avec autant d'acuité et de terreur le poids de sa couronne que le jour où il fut présenté à la princesse Léméla d'Androval et que Susan lui apprit d'un chuchotement amusé que la jeune étrangère espérait un jour devenir sa femme.


End file.
